


Volcano

by sarashew



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarashew/pseuds/sarashew
Summary: They say believe in yourself, but they don't know believing in dead don't make them alive.





	Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can dead feel pain?

They say words are better than those red prints on your arm,  
but they don't realize those red prints represent the feelings no word can describe.

They say avoid fake people, they only bring distraction,  
but they don't realize, those people are the only one who's sparing you from the chaos.

They say I will love you “forever”,  
but they don't realize forever is only an illusion of mankind to make themselves feel special.

They say look at the shooting star and make a wish,  
but they don't realize, they are expecting you to wish something from a burning star who's dream of hitting the ground never came true.

They say look at those stars, how beautiful they are!,  
But they don't realize what they are calling beautiful is just the projectile of millions of dead who once were a part of the existence.

They say early to bed early to rise makes a man perfectly wise,  
but they don't realize it is the sleepless nights which do the job as they don't let the midnight wind take their secrets away.

They say believe in yourself,  
but they don't realize believing in dead don't make them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my poetry collection. Hope you like it.


End file.
